


Dead Meat

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: A request from tumblr based on the prompt "only you could make beating up already dead meat sound attractive."





	Dead Meat

Tamora could hear Felix struggling in the kitchen from her spot in the living room. She tried her best to ignore it, attempting to preserve some of his dignity, but after several minutes of listening to him grunt and groan, she had had enough. As she crossed the threshold into the kitchen, she saw him fighting his way through a New York strip, his knife stuck right in the middle of the piece of meat.

“What’s going on in here?” she asked.

“It’s this steak,” Felix huffed, throwing his hands up in resignation. The knife remained in its place, sticking straight up out of the meat. “It’s too tough to work with. I’m gonna have to think of something else to fix for dinner.”

Sighing disappointedly, he began to rack his brain for other meals he could prepare for her that wouldn’t require too much prep work. He had wanted to make her something special tonight, and his battle with the steak had already put him behind schedule. 

“Why don’t we just tenderize it?” she suggested.

“I don’t have one of those fancy tenderizing machines,” he replied.

“You don’t need one,” she explained. “Do you have a mallet?”

He nodded and turned away from her to reach into a drawer and procure the tool she had requested. Tamora pulled the knife out of the steak before grabbing the mallet from him.

“You can also do this by hand,” she said. “You start in the middle and work your way out.”

“What exactly are you talking about?” he asked, not fully grasping her suggestion.

“It takes a few minutes, but you can beat a steak with a mallet to make it more tender,” she said. “Sort of like hammering a nail.”

She glanced over at him only to find him gazing back at her with a mystified expression. 

“What?” she asked.

“Oh, nothing, it’s just…” he paused for a moment in an attempt to shake off the dreamy haze that had surrounded him. “Only you could make beating up already dead meat sound attractive.”

Even now, he couldn’t help but imagine her strong arms bringing the mallet down onto the steak, the muscles gliding beneath her skin. He couldn’t explain it, but there was something about that image that he found very appealing. She chuckled and rolled her eyes at him–he was hopeless.

“Are you gonna try this or what?” she asked, presenting the mallet to him with a smirk.

Felix thought about it for a moment. His eyes lit up as he got an idea, and he gave her a cheeky grin as he answered.

“I think maybe you ought to demonstrate first.”


End file.
